After The End
by chelseahebert13
Summary: After four years, Sten finds Neria, the Grey Warden, living in seclusion. Little did he know that she has a daughter by Zevran. But what happens when he falls in love and stays with the abandoned warden
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Quinari walked from the castle, unharmed, yet confused. He thought back to his previous conversation. This made him shudder with excitement.

"_Sten, good to see you," King Alistair beamed, sarcastically. Sten rolled his eyes ever so slightly. He'd always been un amused by the former Warden's antics. Though, today he was on a personal mission._

"_King Alistair of Fereldon," he addressed half hearted, yet respectfully. "I am here on a quest to find someone," he admitted._

_The king smiled and bounced off his throne. He wore a grin of an idiot. "You don't say…" he walked up to Sten and looked up into his face. Sten remained un amused. "I dare say, would that someone be who I think they are?" he asked, chuckling._

"_Warden, I've no time for your games. Where is she?" Sten asked with roughness. Alistair frowned suddenly. He seemed unimpressed. _

"_And what do you plan to do with her?" he asked, pacing. "I mean, it's not as though you've kept in touch," he accused. Sten sighed. It had been four quiet years since the defeat of the arch demon. The blight had been taken care of and Fereldon had signed a treaty with the Qun islands. Sten remained in his lands as a soldier of the Berresade, but felt after a long period of time he missed the simplicity of Fereldon. Even the stench. And yet after four years, he could do no less than ponder what had happened to the one he called, 'Kedan'. _

"_Do you know where she is, or not?" Sten asked, impatiently. This king was getting on his nerves. Alistair smiled again, brightly. He jumped a little. _

"_Oh, I do know where she is. But she won't want to see you. She doesn't want to see me for that matter," he explained, sitting back on his throne. "You see, she just wants to live an ordinary life in the country. She doesn't want anyone to visit her," he rested his head in his hand and looked into space, as if remembering some old memory. "I've heard the assassin elf left her for Antiva, shortly after she stopped her travels… poor thing," When Alistair looked up, Sten was gone. _

_Sten walked through Denirim, ignoring the stares. He proceeded to the local circle of merchants in the market place. He heard a familiar voice. _

"_Dwarven crafts! Fine Dwarven crafts!" Sten walked over to the short, podgy dwarf and looked at him with an unappreciative glance. The dwarf looked up at him, slightly mortified. "Hello, sir. Is there anything I can interest you in?" he asked, gulping. Sten shook his head. _

"_No, but can you help me with something else? I need to find the Grey Warden," he asked, somewhat politely. The Dwarf nodded._

"_King Alistair lives--"_

"_No. The 'Hero' Grey Warden. Neria," he said in a low voice. The dwarf shrugged. _

"_Well, last I heard she was traveling with one of her followers… But…" he looked around. "Rumour has it that she resides in a small hut in the country… About a days journey east from here," the dwarf admitted. Sten nodded and thanked the man, in which he replied, "Got any gold for such precious information?" to which Sten replied with a rude, _

"_NO"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sten walked briskly across down the road. He'd asked many frightened locals if they knew of a certain Grey Warden's whereabouts. They all lead him to the forest he now stood. He looked around cautiously. He was told that there were dangers along the way, to which he had not taken lightly. He glanced around every few steps, gripped on Asala, his mighty sword.

He'd seen nothing yet, but was beginning to worry. He'd not seen any for of life within the last hour or so. This was never a good sign.

As if on que, a beam of sunlight through the trees caught a glimpse of shadow, blocking out the natural light in one area. Sten turned strictly to his left, bracing what came fourth. He waited patiently, and kept his ears open. The shadow stopped, showing the figure of a small person… or something. His eyesight had receded over the years, which led him to a disadvantage. He squinted, but the figure must have seen him, for it ran a great deal to the right, and began to get smaller. Sten withdrew Asala and broke into a fast run. He was beginning to gain on whatever was fleeing. For all he could know, it could be an enemy reporting him. He wasted no time, and jumped over obstacles of logs, bushes and fallen trees.

He began to get closer and closer, when the figure came to an open clearing. It fell in a panic, which let him get closer. Asala withdrawn, he stepped closer, only to find a whimpering child. She could have only been four years old. Her long blonde hair reached her waist, and her large hazel eyes glistened with fright and tears. Her skin was tanned to match a light tree trunk. 'This is how she blended in with nature,' he thought. She sat on the ground, looking up at him with begging eyes. He pitied the small thing, and put his sword away. Bad idea.

The little girl smiled with relief as Sten felt a blade to his back. He growled, but stopped upon hearing a voice. "Put the weapon down, and step away from her," it was a cool, calm voice, somewhat mystical and sultry. He smirked for the first time in four years.

"Hello, Neria," he said softly. He hear the woman catch her breath, and the blade was instantly withdrawn. He turned to see the same young woman he respected for so long. Small blade on the ground… She'd changed significantly.

Long black hair, reaching her hips replaced the short below the ears length. Her fierce blue eyes pierced his should, but had aged as much as he had. A long white, flowing dress, practically see through replaced heavy juggernaut armour and breasts so much more larger than he could remember. The look on her face was a mix of worry, relief, and most of all lust.

"Sten," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He'd never been one for affection, but he made an exception and embraced back, however awkward it may have been. She stepped back and looked behinde him to the little girl. "Asala, come here," she softly whispered. The little girl walked cautiously to her. Sten watched.

"Your daughter," he mused, a bit heartbroken. The little girl made a brisk walk to her mother and hid behinde her dress, which matched her own. "Her name is my sword," he added, confused. Neria bent over and picked the little one up. She lovingly held her and nodded. He looked around. "Are there any dangers?" he asked.

"No. Not here. Here, it's safe," Neria spoke, as if she were dreaming. She bent over and picked up the small dagger and began to walk in the distance where Sten had followed the girl. She turned slowly. "Follow me, Sten,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Neria had led Sten to a small hut in the middle of the woods. The smoke filled out of the chimney and the sun set behinde the trees. Neria explained that it was almost supper time and that Asala was picking berries for dessert, when Sten found her. Sten and Neria sat at the kitchen table, as the night sky arrived. The fire illuminated the room. Asala played on the floor with her dolls.

It was a nice little place. Two separate rooms from the main room, which served as the kitchen and living quarters. Two small bedrooms on the far side from the fire. It was decorated as if it were a village home. Sten remarked on her long hair.

"Oh? You like it? I haven't the urge to get rid of it. I've come to love it." she laughed, playing with a strand. He nodded to the girl.

"The child. She's the offspring of you and--"

"Just me," she said quickly. She glanced at the little girl, who was not paying attention. "No father," she said, for the sake of the child. Sten nodded. She would tell him later. "You're probably wondering why I named her after your sword," she motioned the weapon in its sheath, over by the door.

Sten nodded. "I named her that because I never wanted to forget you, Sten. Never," she said, reaching her hand across the table. He grabbed it firmly.

"It is a respectful name," he agreed.

Asala looked up from her dolls. "Mama, is Sten staying for supper?" she asked innocently. Neria nodded.

"Yes, darling. And the night," she replied, lovingly. Asala looked up at Sten with curious eyes. He looked back.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked, simply. Neria laughed so hard she almost fell off her chair. She shook her head and got up from the table.

"Little sparrow, you're too much," she picked up the child and walked into one of the bedrooms, assuring the young one that, 'No, Sten was not her father'.

After a few minutes she came back out into the room, where Sten stood in front of the fire. He turned to her, as she closed the door. "She's Zevran's…" he said quietly. Neria's eyes grew sad. She walked over to him.

"He said he loved me," she stopped and looked into the fire. "But once I became pregnant, he was gone. Left for Antiva, he did… Not a warning, not a letter…" she looked up into the Quinari's eyes. "I haven't heard from him since…" Sten pitied the woman. Once a mighty Grey Warden, now a lonely woman with a child. He then remembered something.

"I thought Grey Warden's couldn't conceive," he asked. Neria shook her head. She told him that the impregnation had happened early on, before she became somewhat infertile. This brought sadness to her eyes.

"I never want to tell Asala what I was. I don't want her knowing," she said, sadly. Sten looked at her as if she'd slapped him. "I know, it's something I should be proud of, but I just want to shield her from the world," she concluded. She explained that death and heartbreak was just to hard for Asala. She was too sweet and innocent. Sten shook his head.

"Warden, she'll find out one day," he warned. Neria nodded slowly. "But I'll respect your decision for the time being," he concluded. Neria looked up at him and smiled slowly. "But while we're on the subject… Why Asala? Why not something else?" this question plagued his mind all afternoon.

"Well… I'll tell you," she turned from him bashfully. "I've always found myself attracted to you, Sten. Even when I was with Zevran… I would imagine you. You were too big a part in my life to ever forget," she turned back to him and looked into his warm brown eyes. She stood on her tippy toes and reached up to put her hand on his cheek.

"It hurts to know that she's his and not yours…" she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

Sten leaned down and kissed her. He let his tongue slide into her eager mouth and for the first time in four years, he felt at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sten awoke to an early dawn. The pink sky shone through the open window and it cast the shadows of the trees a cross the wall. He held the naked woman in his arms and he marvelled on her beauty. She slept soundly, and had her hand protectively on his bare chest. He looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought, when he heard small moans coming through the wall of the next room. The moans became small whimpers, which turned into a sob. He sat up a bit. "Mama!" Asala cried from the next room. Neria's eyes popped open and she sat bolt up. She let the light adjust to her eyes, before another, "Mama!" cry came through the wall. She stood up, stark naked, as if Sten weren't there and she briskly walked out of the room. Sten remained quiet, and looked at the ceiling.

"Mama," Asala sobbed. Neria opened the door with a sympathetic look and sat on the bed of hay with her daughter. She sobbed in Neria's arms and she stroked the little one's back. She whispered softly and told her it was going to be okay.

"Shhh, Asala. Paschera, my love," she whispered, kissing her daughters head. Mother and daughter held each other. Sten stood by the door, sheets tied across his lower half, listening. She used is language so fluently. "Another nightmare, sparrow?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes," Asala began to whimper. Sten poked his head in. He watched as mother held child and he marvelled on how natural they were. He stepped in the room and sat down on the bed beside Neria. He looked at the small one.

"Paschera, Imekari. Nightmares are nothing to weep about. Be glad it was just a dream," he grunted fondly, placing a hand on Neria. Neria looked up at him, eyes saddened.

"She dreams of magic and blood… sometimes her own death…" she said, barely in a whisper. Sten stopped to think of what she meant.

After Asala calmed down, Neria led her back into the bed and told her that she should sleep for a little while longer. She told Asala that 'she may NOT sleep with mommy,' and that was that.

Sten and Neria collapsed onto the hay mattress of Neria's 'room' and took deep breaths. The room was home to the smell of their sex and the light of morning. It was comforting as they lay in the heat of summer and listened to the forest awaken. Neria looked up at her Quinari warrior.

"Stay with me," she ordered. Sten looked down at her petite, naked body and around the homely little bedroom. He thought for a moment and nodded. She needed a man, if not for her, but for her daughter.

"As you wish, Kedan,"

A/N: Yes, it was a short chapter, but I posted chapter five quickly for ya'll J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sten sat outside in the shade of a near tree. He let his mind wander to the past and he recollected on the blight's defeat. Surely the Arch Demon was gone for good. The spirit of the old God, to his understanding, became impregnated with their mage companion. He couldn't remember her name, for the life of him. He thought intensely, trying to remember if she'd left a clue as to her whereabouts, but all he could dig up was the question of her powerful intentions. He glanced back at the cabin and through the windows, where Neria prepared their morning meal.

She was much more calm and collected than she was in the previous hours of the morning. He looked over to the blue sky, not yet noon and wondered if maybe Neria had kept in secret touch with the apostate. He began to ponder this, when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He glanced to his right, tranquilly, and noted Asala standing with a mixed expression on her face. Even him sitting, she only reached his broad, massive shoulders. She was so tiny and fragile. He blinked once in annoyance.

"How do you know Mama?" she asked curiously. Sten gave her an apathetic look. He remembered the severity of Neria's words. They flashed through his mind.

"_I never want to tell Asala what I was. I don't want her knowing!"_

He knew the wrath of the female warrior's would be his ultimate end if he discharged the truth, and this made his heart stop momentarily. He was never a good deceiver, but he prayed this mere child wouldn't know the difference.

"I saved her from a burning farmhouse," he lied, mentally snorting at such a thing. He pictured the Warden barely hanging out the top window of a farmhouse. _'Help me, Sten! Help!' oh what was she to do? He stood at the bottom, begging her to jump. _Yes indeed this was a foolish thing to tell the child, and yet it gave him secret pleasure to know the one he respected so much could rely on him, so.

"Mama never told me about that," Asala stated, more than questioned. She dropped down next to him. She put her chin in her hand and rested it on her knee. She seemed to be thinking hard. Sten feared that maybe she was thinking a little too hard. She finally glanced up after a few seconds. "I bet she fell madly in love with you when you saved her," she gave him a bright, innocent smile; and meant it.

Sten shrugged. "Your mother is a strange one, little sparrow." he muttered, more to himself. Asala got up suddenly and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Play with me, please?" she begged, attempting to climb the Quinari, as if he were a difficult boulder. He furrowed his brows. It had always struck the mighty Quinari odd how a child's attention span could be so small.

"Play? Do you think I am capable of such a childish thing?" he asked, a bit annoyed. He however stood tall and picked her up. She squealed with delight. He put her back down. She begged to be picked up high again, to which he did. Again and again and again, until finally his muscles began to grow tired.

Finally he picked her up and placed her high in a tree. He checked the distance, and nodded at the height, being very tall himself. He turned and left her in the tree, while she called for him to help her. He turned slowly. "You must learn to help yourself," he spoke wisely, turning and entering the house. Her sobs could not be heard as he pulled Neria in for a passionate kiss. Followed by her order:

"Sten, get my kid out of that tree…"

As the weeks turned into months, Sten had somehow adopted Asala as his own. They were an odd father and daughter coupling, but Neria's heart melted when she witnessed a bonding. This night, they were sitting at the table, when she finally looked up at the two. Asala sat lengthwise of the table and the adults on each end. Sten and Asala were in their own world… well, more like Asala's.

She had two dolls on the table, both in beautiful pink dresses. One was an elf princess, with long blonde hair and large blue eyes. Her name was Lilly. Sten had bought this for the girl a month ago when he traveled to Denirim for supplies. Lilly was Asala's favourite.

The other doll had a darker skin tone and large ice blue eyes. Her short, black hair was the result of Asala's grooming attempt a few days earlier. She proceeded to inform Sten of their world and their friends.

"Lilly loved a prince named Dermit," she told him, very formally. He remained quiet and listened. "And Dermit is in love with Stormy," she held up the other doll. "But little do they know, Dermit has an evil brother named Rooster, and he lives in a faraway land. He's in love with Lilly," she pointed to Lilly.

"And does Lilly love Rooster back?" he asked, inquisitively. _Ah, so he WAS paying attention. At this, Asala shook her head. _

"_No. He's bad, so Lilly won't marry him," she proceeded with her long explanation on why Lilly was too good for Rooster, and why Dermit should just love Lilly back, when the two adults looked up at each other. Neria grinned and began to clear the table. Sten got up and helped, while still listening to the little child's imagination run wild. The sun had set and Neria put the dishes in the sink. She turned to Sten and motioned him to put Asala to bed. _

"_Come, Imekari. There are dreams yet to be had," he motioned to her room. She got up reluctantly, but yawned as fatigue took over her little body. He picked her up along with Lilly and Stormy and thumped into the bedroom. _

_Neria sat behinde the door frame and peeked in on the moment, letting her happiness soar. Sten tucked the little one into the covers and placed each doll on each side of her. He leaned in and murmured something in his language and got up from the bed. He leaned over the night table and blew out the candle. _

"_Good night, mama," she said loudly. Neria stuck her head in and blew a kiss. "Good night, Papa," she sleepily said. Sten nodded at her. _

"_Sweet dreams little sparrow," Neria cooed, embracing such a loving, tender moment, for which she had yearned for after so long._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Sten walked over to where Neria cleaned the dishes from supper. She hummed a small tune and waved her hips from side to side. He pressed his front against her back and placed his hand on her breast. He fondled it gently, and let her moan quietly. She dropped the plate in the water and gripped the sides of the counter. She threw her head back as he found her other breast. She closed her eyes by then, and let herself become his.

He pinched the strap of her little white gown and pulled it off her shoulder, exposing the flesh to him. He wondered if someone were to walk past the window, what they would see. The fact that they were in front of the biggest window of the cabin, thrilled him. He took the dress off her other shoulder and bent down considerably, kissing her neck.

He stopped and grabbed her hand, leading her to their bedroom, where they made love regularly, and threw her aggressively onto the hay mattress. He striped off his clothes and stood before her, nude. She looked up at him lustfully. She mouthed the words, 'Take me,' and he fell to his knees and mounted her. She pulled her gown up and exposed herself to him, which he gladly entered.

They began a rhythm, slow at first, but then in almost no time, began a fast paced thrusting. She breathed heavily in his ear as she held him close, and he remained quiet as he always did. They were connected, body, mind and soul.

Sten was about to reach his orgasmic peek, when suddenly a loud crash was heard in the main room. They stopped, and he immediately stood up, full attention. Neria sat bolt up, moment gone, and threw her gown back over her legs. They waited in silence for another sound, Sten reaching for his sword, Asala and tying the bed sheet around his waist. Suddenly a scream from the next room, alerted them. Sten thinking fast, was already out the bedroom door, bracing for attack. Neria had followed closely behind, no weapon at all. They burst into Asala's room, to see a dark figure jumping out the window. Asala wasn't in her bed.

"Sten!" Neria shrieked, running around the house, and out the front door. Sten had nearly flown through the window, as if he were a bird, already running in the kidnappers direction. Neria followed behinde, but not fast enough. In nothing but an opaque evening gown, no weapon at all, she kept her pace behinde Sten. Cries could be heard up ahead,

"MAMA! PAPA!" Neria's heart was shattering with every step. The years of solitude and no training had taken a toll on her body, along with childbirth and the early depression of Zevran abandoning her. Her feet caught in her long dress and she fell to her face in the dirt. She looked up at her lover disappearing after the kidnapped child, and with tears in her eyes, despaired screams were all she could muster.

Sten ran with all his might. He had no armour, no shield, nothing, but his sword. He followed the sobs of his adopted daughter and dodged trees as if they were arrows. Suddenly the cries stopped. He heard Neria behinde him in the distance, sobbing for dear life. He wanted to go to her. But he couldn't. He stepped quietly forward and looked around fiercely. He heard nothing. It was too quiet. Neria's screams and cries had just…stopped. He looked behind, where Neria ran past him a blur. His sword was taken directly out of his hands with ease. This enraged him, as it did so many years ago.

In the past he had actually **killed--Murdered** to replace the void the sword's absence left him. And now that it was so suddenly and easily taken away, he wanted to kill again. Lavished with rage, he broke out into a fast sprint, keeping his eyes on Neria. He would not let his sword disappear again.

Neria ran faster. She feared for her life from her own lover. But she knew that this would provoke him to kill. And in her mind, whomever took her angel, deserved to die.

She jumped over a bush, landing in a tumble. She looked up to the bright, full moon. This meant she was out of the sanctuary of the forest and into the open. Across the massive field, she saw three adult figures… and a child. She broke out into a mad dash, feeling Sten behinde her. She smirked, as she quickly stuck the sword into the ground and made a sharp turn. Sten went straight for the bait and noted the figures with Asala. This distracted him. Neria was by his side. He had no rage toward her anymore.

"Who are you!?" Neria commanded. The three men appeared to be some sort of club. They were less than six feet away. She and Sten stood their ground. They were too close to lose, now. One of the men chuckled.

"We are the Antivan Crows, Warden. Surely you remember us?" one of the men asked, his Antivan accent escaping like smoke from a pipe. Neria scowled.

"You must have the wrong person. I am no Warden of which you speak," Neria snapped, accusing him of misunderstanding.

"Don't tell us that, Neria. We remember you clearly," said the shorter of the three. Asala stood behinde them, tears running down her chubby red cheeks. Her lip quivered as she feared the unfamiliar faces.

"What do you want?" Neria yelled, impatiently. She hated these men with a burning passion, and she didn't even know who they were. 'Antivan Crows could be Zevran,' she thought, fearfully.

"We have a bounty on your little one. We're to collect her, and take her to Antiva," the leader of the group said, as if it were so simple. Sten growled. "Of course, we weren't expecting you to just let her go," Neria tensed up.

"You can't have her." she stated, stepping forward. The two men pulled out crossbows and the middle leader pulled out a sword. He smirked.

"We're under strict orders, Grey Warden," he laughed. She felt entirely helpless. She begged them with her eyes.

"Take me, instead! I'll go without a fight! I'm more important than a little kid," she yelled. Sten looked at her quickly.

"No, Kedan. Fight this battle," he disapproved* of her desperate surrender. Neria looked into his eyes.

"Take her far, far away from here," she ordered the Qunari. He closed his eyes. Who was he to tell her what to do? She was so stupid sometimes, even if she was a Grey Warden.

The Crows considered this, and smiled. "Well, now. That IS a deal. We'll take you up on that for sure," they motioned for her to come silently and quickly. Neria turned to Sten.

"Take care of my little sparrow," she whispered, reaching up for his cheek. He turned his head away from her, and dared not to look at her. She looked away and began to walk to the group. Asala was shoved in the opposite direction to Sten, who was to angry to look at anyone in return. Neria stopped and begged the Crows to let her hold her daughter one last time. They agreed that this was suitable and they kept a crossbow aimed at the Quinari, and one at the mother and daughter. Neria fell to her knees and held Asala close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking ahead and blinking back tears. "I'm sorry I got you in this mess," she noticed something in the bushes behinde the group. The Crows didn't stir, which probably meant they were back up. She focused on the moment. "I love you, little one," she kissed Asala's cheeks and wiped her tears.

"Mama, don't go," Asala begged, her face red and tearful. Neria looked away and told her to be good. She hugged her one last time and looked behinde the Crow's. Two black bears stood behinde the group.

The bears stood on their back legs and roared with magnificent rage. Before the two 'henchmen' could turn to the dangers, their crossbows were swatted to the ground, and the bears were already attacking them. Sten was already against the leader. Neria held Asala close, and shielded her from the battle. She held her head in her chest and kept her sights away from the brutality of the attack. The bears tore body parts off the men, while Sten drove his blade square in the leaders chest. All three Crows were dead. Thanks to these bears.

Neria stood up and put Asala behind her. Sten remained close. _Could it be?_

She stepped close to the black bears with blood on their snouts and their big, bear paws. She looked at them both. One was the mother bear and one was the baby bear. She smiled. Sten let his guard down, at this reaction.

"Maker, your shape-changing skills are remarkable!" Neria broke into a light jog and hugged the bigger bear's massive head. It nuzzled her back. It then backed up and nodded to the baby bear. In the blink of an eye, the two bears transformed into two humans. One was Morrigan. The other, a boy about Asala's age.

**Inumonkey13**: Wanna see Asala and Neria? .com/art/Neria-and-Asala-158522245


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Morrigan had remained as beautiful as ever, with just a few bags under her eyes. She wore something similar to her old purple ensemble, but a bit less revealing. Her hair had been kept in its original messy bun, and her eyes shone with much wisdom. Her son, Nickadeemus (or Deemus as Morrigan fondly quoted) was a bit taller than Asala. He had Alistair's blonde hair, his mothers lush lips and his fathers luscious blue eyes. He wore simple clothes, and thought very highly as himself being an Old God. Morrigan reminded him for whatever millionth time, that his SOUL was that of an Old God, not he. She rolled her eyes as he proceeded with a, "No, mummy, I really AM an Old God,"

After four years of parenting, Morrigan had become more patient with certain things. For example, she remembers the gracious nights where she could bathe alone. Now she could only dream of such a thing. Sten found this to be quite amusing, but Neria kicked him in the knee under the kitchen table. Morrigan then proceeded to ask such questions, such as, "when did the two of you become an item?" and, "I figured the elf would leave you," These questions brought womanly laughter and reminiscing of an old time.

After they had sent the children to bed (Neria graciously inviting Morrigan and Deemus to stay in Asala's room), they began to talk privately, about the previous incident.

"So what do you think they wanted?" Morrigan asked, lazily as the three adults sat outside under the stars. Fireflies went by as a warm summer breeze took them.

"I don't know. But what ever they wanted, they can't have it," snapped Neria, uncapping a bottle of rich wine. She poured everyone a cup.

"Have you been noticing anything… strange… about Asala?" Morrigan asked quietly. Neria looked at her, then back at Sten. Her eyes fell in sadness. "Perhaps its none of my business, but I do believe she's showing magic," Morrigan proceeded. Sten sat straighter than he was before.

"It ISN'T any of your business," Sten barked, defensively. Morrigan put her hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, Quinari. Tis just my opinion." she replied. Neria had her head in her hands. She noticed the way she'd tried so hard to ignore such things.

_She flashed back to the other week when Asala had conjured pure fire in her small hand. Neria remembered begging Asala to stop before 'Papa Sten' saw, but at what cost? She knew what she had to do…_

"I'm sending her to the circle," she said quietly, getting up from the mildew covered grass. Her dress blew in the wind as they gave her a look.

"I disapprove, Warden," she turned to her lover and shook her head.

"Don't call me that. And it's what's best for her," she turned to Morrigan. "Isn't it?" Morrigan looked into her friends eyes and she bit her tongue. She didn't like the circle, in fact, she despised it with her every being. But on the other hand, she couldn't possibly take another child. Nickadeemus was rambunctious enough. She shrugged.

"I may not… agree… with the Circle, but tis' best for the child." Neria hung her head in frustration. "Besides, they can prevent this abduction nonsense if it were to happen again," she looked at Sten. "Because, maker knows she's not well protected."

Sten jumped up. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Tis' entirely how I meant it. I know what the two of you were doing while the Crows entered your home," she stood up now too. "and I highly recommend that she be put in a safe place until everything is straightened out." she retired to Asala's bedroom without another word. Sten was furious.

"How dare that wench -- **I** can protect the _Imekari!" he paced angrily back and fourth. Neria put her hand on his chest and looked up at him. _

"_Paschera, my love. There's no need to be angry," she cooed, softly stroking his chest. He turned to her. _

"_How can you be so calm, Kedan? How can you be so calm to find out your daughter is something you hate?" he stepped away._

"_I don't hate mages, Sten."_

"_Somehow I doubt that statement,"_

"_Look, I'm brining MY daughter to where she needs to be." she got on her tip toes and reached for his face. "Now will you make the three day journey with me?" she asked, begging. _

_Sten looked at her and back to the house. He let our an angry growl. "Fine," he stormed to the door and turned ever so slightly. "Make sure you pack Lilly. She is her preferred companion,"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Morrigan embraced Neria tightly. She whispered something in Neria's ear and turned to the boy. "Come along, Nickadeemus," she probed. The boy attached himself to Asala for dear life.

"Mummy," he said as a matter of factly. "Mummy, I love her. I cannot go with you," he turned to her with a stubborn expression. "I'm sorry if this displeases you, but I've made my choice," Asala hugged back and looked at her mother with tearful eyes.

"Mama, does he have to leave?" she begged. Neria nodded sympathetically smiling. "But I've never had a real friend before," Asala sobbed. Morrigan grabbed Deemus and Neria grabbed Asala. At the same time, they pried the little couple away with much difficulty. Morrigan carried her son away, as he sobbed all over her shoulder.

"G-Goodbye, Asala!" he sobbed harder. Asala replied tearfully, while gripping onto Sten's hand tightly.

"_Panahedan, _Nickadeemus! Goodbye!" she waved frantically. Neria chuckled at their young puppy love and turned into the house.

Sten could not lie. He was glad to be rid of such _Vashedan. _"Good riddance," he grunted, impatiently. Neria shot him a slightly annoyed look. She reminded him of her ritual that kept her truly alive back when they defeated the arch demon. She also reminded him that Asala would be gone and probably dead if it weren't for her.

Morrigan had always been a good friend to Neria, it's true. At one point, they would greet each other as, 'sister'. Neria looked him deeply in the eyes as she told him that she was glad to have had such wonderful companions. She looked down at Asala and winked. "I'm glad, because I met Papa Sten," she told her child fondly. Asala brightened up.

"Mama, you said we were going on a trip," she exclaimed excitedly. Neria smiled sadly. Indeed she had told her that they were going on a trip to somewhere special. She failed to mention that it was a trip to The Circle of Magi, a three days journey. Sten picked her up and put the little one on his shoulders.

"A special trip, yes," he sighed. Asala giggled at the height and squirmed. "Sit still," he groaned, as she disobeyed. Neria chuckled as she left the room. She slid into her bedroom and went to the trunk, hidden in the corner. She never thought she'd have to use her armour again, nor her weapons. She opened the wooden trunk with much difficulty and peered inside.

Still neatly polished as the day she put it away, all those years ago, sat the Chainmail armour. She picked up the helmet and studied it in her hands for a few moments. This is what she'd worn when she killed 'it'… This is what she wore when she met Zevran… This is what she wore on her travels… This was her life. Her autobiography. It was one of the oldest things she still owned. She placed it on the ground next to her and pulled out the chest plate and everything else. Under all the armour, sat at the bottom her two long swords. Both customized with runes only for her intentions. She held them up and memories flashed through her mind. She smiled. She missed the old days… a little.

She stood up and began to change her white innocent dress for her dark, deadly armour. She held her swords and walked out of the room. She looked Sten right in the eyes as she nodded and told him she was ready. Asala asked why she was dressed in such a manner. "Be prepared for ANYTHING," she told Sten, not her daughter. He nodded and picked up Asala and put her on his shoulder. They left for their long journey to The Circle.


End file.
